


Of Souls and Art

by tjmcharg



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cuddling & Snuggling, Discrimination, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Soulmates, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 20:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11585664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjmcharg/pseuds/tjmcharg
Summary: Soulmates are connected through what they write on their hands, and Phil's soulmate does more than just write; they draw the most beautiful things Phil's ever seen.He is the only person with a soulmate that he knows, so how will he find his one and only?





	Of Souls and Art

**Author's Note:**

> This is a soulmate au I have been working on for a while because I absolutely love soulmate aus!  
> I can write more if wanted?  
> A huge thanks to my amazing beta diamond0604! I couldn't do it without her so thanks for putting up with my endless questions!!  
> I hope you enjoy!!

The first time he wrote on his skin was when he was eight.  
Phil had picked up the pen and wrote down  _ bored _ in the middle of maths.  
He had felt a tingle on his hand and when he looked down he gasped so loudly it disturbed the entire class, but nobody minded.  
In fact, even the teacher was excited to see someone with a soulmate.  
A person who was a perfect match for them, the ideal someone.  
Barely anyone had a soulmate, anything you write on your own skin would appear on the other person, a beautiful and strange feat.  
  
Phil looked down at his right hand and there, clear as day, was  _ maths?  
_ His teacher had got out his phone and taken a photo because “Wow, you don’t see that everyday.”  
Soulmates were so rare that meeting someone with one in your lifetime was highly unlikely, let alone being one.  
When he told her his mother had burst into tears.  
“Oh Phil! I wonder who the lucky girl is!” She had clasped him to her chest and Phil had to say, he had never been happier.  
  
He had soon learned that his soulmate was very good at drawing.  
They doodled flowers that etched their way up his arm. They drew waves that circled his fingers.  
He on the other hand had no talent in any way so he wrote to them.  
‘Hi’ he wrote, ignoring the eye roll from his best friend PJ.  
There was a pause before  _ Hey  
_ “Hey Phil?” PJ poked him. “You mind focusing on your friends?” He snickered.  
Phil rolled his eyes, “What happened to OMG YOU HAVE A SOULMATE WOW?” Phil teased, remembering his friend’s eager reaction back when they found out that Phil had a soulmate.  
“We were eight!” PJ groaned, “After nine years I’m used to it by now!”  
Phil ignored him.  
  
_ What would you like me to draw?  _ They asked in the same scribbling handwriting as ever.  
PJ looked over Phil’s shoulder and smiled softly.  
“At least she’s nice.” He shrugged and Phil stifled a giggle, ignoring the small prickle in his chest.  
“Tell her a dog!” Chris shouted across the table.  
Both PJ and Phil groaned at the same time.  
“No! You got a dog yesterday,” Phil pointed out and Chris shrugged.  
‘Totoro’ he wrote in reply.  
“You’re going to get ink poisoning.” PJ warned.  
Phil rolled his eyes.  
_ Nerd _ <3

 

~-~-~

 

Phil slumped in his seat as the teacher’s whiteboard marker squeaked on the board, spelling out one word, ‘Soulmates’.  
He already knew what would happen, they would talk for an hour about things he had already felt.  
Then when he thought he was free he would be called up to the front of the class, in order to discuss how he felt and what it was like to “be a soulmate”.  
Which sounded plain awful in his opinion.  
  
Miss Tedium whirled around with a beaming smile,  
“This is going to be a very exciting class today!” she twittered in an irritating high pitched voice.  
Easy for you to say Phil wanted to grumble. Maybe he could just pretend to feel sick and spend the rest of the time on his phone in the bathroom.  
He knew it would be too obvious if he did so, considering he was the only soulmate in the school.  
In fact he was the only soulmate he knew of.  
Aside from his counterpart of course.  
  
“Firstly let’s talk about names,” she began opening up a Powerpoint onto the board.  
It displayed an arm held out, on it was written ‘my name is’.  
Phil huffed, he knew what she was about to say.  
“Now, soulmates cannot write their name on their arm, it will burn away leaving no trace except for pain.” She explained.  
He nodded, his soulmate and him had worked this out early into their friendship. When he had tried to say his name it had seared as though burning into his arm, then disappeared and only left the words ‘my name is’.  
This understandably left his soulmate very confused until they tried to respond with their name.  


The class was hanging onto her every word, that was except for a boy named Jack who was sneering at the board as though it had mortally offended him.  
Miss Tedium was excitably explaining how it felt to write your name, as though she had any idea.  
Phil cringed as she told the class, “It feels as though you’re being given a chinese burn.”  
Which was definitely not true, but he let her go with it.  
The last thing he needed was Jack scoffing at him if he raised his hand to correct her.  


The class continued on in much the same pattern, explaining different science theories about why they could see the ink on their soulmate’s skin.  
Phil wanted to smash his head on the table, everyone knew there was no theory behind it.  
The explanation was simple, these two humans are perfect for each other and can see what is written on the other’s skin.  
That’s it.  
  
Just as expected the teacher turned to him with a bright smile towards the end of the class, “We are lucky enough to have a Souler in this very room!” She bumbled over to Phil taking his hand and tugging him up to the front of the class.  
All the students eyes trained on him and he felt his skin flush in embarrassment.  
Jack glared at him as he stood in front of them all.  
“Philip would you mind sharing your experiences having a soulmate?” She asked, the way she phrased it made it seem as though Phil had a choice.  
Which he knew he didn’t.  
  
“Erm, first of all it actually feels like you’re being burned if you write your name,” he begun, wishing he could sink through the floor and die.  
At that moment his soulmate wrote something on his arm and Phil looked down happily.  
He felt his stomach untie its knots as he read the words inscribed there  _ I’m sick please save me _ .  
Below it was a sad face with a thermometer sticking out of it’s mouth.  
He went to continue with his sentence, a new calm swirling through his mind.  
  
However it evaporated as quickly as it had come, “Hey Philip! Show us what they said!” One of Jack’s friends whooped.  
Despite knowing that the message wasn’t anything private, it felt special. Something he didn’t want to show to the whole class.  
He shook his head, “Sorry no.”  
Miss Tedium furrowed her eyebrows, “Philip it would be good for the class to see a real message from a soulmate.” She glared at him in a way that guaranteed this was not an option.  
  
He pressed his thumb into the message, forcing it to disappear, something that many people didn’t know soulmates could do.  
“Sorry,” he mumbled showing his blank hand, “They must have erased it.” 

 

~-~-~

 

“When’s the party?” Phil asked as he and Chris walked to the bus stop, the same way they did every day. Chris caught a different bus to Phil, but it worked out since they caught it from the same bus stop.  
“Nine,” Chris pointed at him warningly, “Don’t be late!”  
Phil nodded, he would have to write it down, “Do you have paper?” He asked.  
Chris shook his head, an apologetic look on his face.  
“Don’t worry,” He grabbed a pen from his pocket as they sat down on the bench, “Where is it?”  
“Jack’s house.” Chris told him, avoiding Phil’s eye contact. Phil felt his stomach drop, the last place he wanted to go was Jack’s house.  
‘9pm Jack’s house’  
Phil scribbled onto the back of his hand.  
The bus pulled into the stop with a screech.  
“I’ll be there!” He exclaimed while climbing onto the bus.  
“Don’t forget the cake!” Chris yelled back as the doors closed.  
Phil flopped onto his seat and added ‘Remember cake.’

 

_ ~-~-~ _

 

The familiar tingle startled him out of his daze.  
There was nothing except a small arrow pointing to his note from earlier.  
“Shit!” He exclaimed leaping to his feet.  
He quickly scribbled out a ‘thanks!’ before grabbing the cake and running out the door.  
If he went fast enough he still might get there in time.  
_ You’re welcome :)  
  
_ “You’re here!” Chris exclaimed, not even bothering to hide his clear relief.  
Phil shrugged, trying to disguise how out of breath he was. He really needed to work out more, “Of course I am! Just got a bit held up.”  
Chris rolled his eyes, knowing just as well as Phil did that he’d nearly forgotten.  
  
“Phil.” Jack, a friend of PJ’s nodded at him curtly.  
He felt his forearm tingle gently and he forced himself not to check.  
Aside from Chris, PJ’s friends didn’t really like Phil having a soulmate.  
They were jealous.  
Phil could understand that.  
“Hi Jack, nice to see you.” He forced a smile onto his face, Jack didn’t return it.  
  
Leaving Phil standing there awkwardly grinning for no reason, he let it slip off his face. Taking the opportunity to glance at the clock, it read 9:04pm. Suppressing a groan he stared around, waiting for PJ to turn up.  
One of the other friends glared at him as though it was his choice to have someone who was so perfect for him.  
He allowed the familiar tingles to calm him, they wrapped around his arms and travelled all the way to his wrist.  
“Don’t let your filthy Seele hands touch anything,” Jack spat at him and Phil winced at the slur.  
Seele was a word for someone with a soulmate, it wasn’t popularly used as it was more of a slur than a description.  
People tended to prefer Souler, a polite term that merely stated that they had a soulmate.  
  
Chris walked over with a frown, “Hey! You said you weren’t going to say anything, for PJ remember?” He looked at Jack with a glare and there was a pause before Jack shrugged.  
“I’m going to go to the bathroom Chris,” Phil mumbled.  
Chris opened his mouth to say something but Phil was already walking away.  
  
He took three deep breaths, staring at himself in the mirror.  
“You’re ok. You’re doing this for Peej.” He checked the door again to make sure no one was coming in before checking under his sleeve.  
Sure enough, an intricate tree was curling around his arm, splaying out to his shoulder. The branches curled down his fingers, leaving small leaves and branch patterns on his knuckles. He smiled softly, his soulmate’s art was stunning.  
  
Phil loved whenever they got bored enough to do a proper artwork on their arms. The leaves were still being added detail to, small hums tickling the palm of his hand and bubbling on his fingertips.  
Footsteps approached the door and he yanked his sleeve down as fast as he could.  
He managed to get it down in time but PJ smiled softly at him, he knew that movement too well for it to be properly hidden.  
  
“Hey, Chris told me what happened. You ok?” PJ asked.  
Phil felt his stomach constrict in guilt. It was PJ’s birthday and he was spending it comforting Phil, “Yeah,” Phil shook his head, “Don’t worry about me. Go have fun, I’ll be out in a sec.”  
PJ rolled his eyes, “Can you at least show me.” He asked with a comforting smile.  
Phil rolled up his sleeve to reveal the tree.  
“Wow… it’s beautiful,” PJ gasped, “They’re improving!”  
Phil nodded, staring at the branches, allowing the detail being added to untie the knot in his chest.  
As PJ led him out of the bathroom, Phil didn’t even argue.  
He let the branches keep him relaxed, the way they tingled their way up his arm. 

 

~-~-~

 

Phil groaned as his teacher begun to explain the newest assignment.  
Art, ironically his worst subject considering his soulmate’s skills.  
“You will be drawing a self portrait,” His teacher exclaimed as though it was something to be excited about. Phil had to restrain himself from smashing his head on the table.  
Why a self portrait?  
He bit his lip and wished soulmate’s could harness each other’s traits, since he was definitely going to fail this class.  
With a sigh of trepidation he picked up a pencil and begun to draw the outline of his face, knowing he was going to make it more blocky than necessary.  
  
He practiced on his hand due to lack of paper and couldn’t suppress a grin as a response tingled only moments later.    
_ What is that meant to be? _ They wrote.  
Phil wanted to scream both with frustration and exasperation, that wasn’t a good start.  
Instead he smirked and wrote back ‘What you can’t tell?’  
The response was instantaneous,  _ A square?  
  
_ “Phil, you can’t possibly be so crap they can’t even tell what it is?” PJ laughed, reading Phil’s hand with a grin.  
Phil rolled his eyes, sticking his tongue out, “Apparently so.”  
‘Nope, but I don’t blame you.’  
He begun to sketch out the face shape on his paper, it turned out almost worse than the first time.  
_ OH GOD IT’S A FACE NO STOP  
_ PJ actually burst out laughing when he read the message and Phil kicked him so harshly in the leg that he let out a yelp.  
“Shut up.” He pouted, but it disappeared as his hand tingled softly, a sign that his soulmate was writing something.  
  
Instead of words, a perfectly shaped face, similar to the one Phil had been trying to produce was drawn on his wrist.  
_ You’re welcome :) _

 

~-~-~

 

Mrs Danderbury was so boring Phil was sure he would pass out.  
Science, quite possibly one of the worst subjects there was and Mrs Danderbury most certainly did not make it any better.  
“Phillip?” She droned and Phil nodded. “What do you get when you combine one Oxygen with two Hydrogen atoms?”  
Phil refrained from groaning, this was Year Eight stuff! In fact, he was almost positive he had been learning this all his life.  
“Water.”  
She nodded, seemingly happy that he had been listening. Even though he hadn’t.  
  
A tingle traced itself around his wrist.  
Phil glanced down at the welcome distraction.  
A fake watch was drawn on there, time set to exactly 2:58.  
_ Only 2 mins to go till my freedom! How about you?  
_ Was scribbled underneath.  
Phil glanced around the room to make sure no one was looking before scribbling a reply.  
‘Same’  
He wondered if he should write down the thought currently pounding his brain.  
London? London? London?

Before he could change his mind he added, ‘Does that mean you live in London too?’  
There was a small pause where little dots would appear on his arm but nothing else.  
It seemed as though his soulmate was unsure of how to respond.  
Phil thought his heart was going to explode from waiting when  


_ YES! _

 

~-~-~

 

“PJ!” He screamed, running down the hall not caring who stared at him.  “PJ!”  
He didn’t even care when he halted to a stop beside his bewildered best friend who was currently in the middle of talking to Jack.  
“Hi Jack. Nice to see you.” Phil smiled falsely, “Can I borrow PJ for a minute?”  
He asked grabbing PJ’s arm and yanking him away before Jack had time to respond, “Thanks!” He called over his shoulder.  
“Phil what on earth is going on?” PJ gasped when Phil released his arm.  
Phil didn’t reply but simply pulled up his shirt to reveal the writing.  
PJ gasped as he read over it.  
“London?” He asked running a hand through his already messy hair.  
Phil nodded, heart drumming against his chest with excitement.  
“London! London PJ! They live in London!”  
Phil shouted as he danced around the room.  
“Phil you need to meet up with them!” PJ grabbed his shoulders.  
Meet up with them?  
  
That sounded so much scarier coming out of PJ’s mouth than it had in his head.  
He opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish, PJ stared at him expectantly.  
Eventually he swallowed thickly, “That’s so terrifying though.”  
PJ shook him slightly, “Hello? Phil Lester? You in there?” He slapped his hand to his head. “You can meet your soulmate Phil! Of course it’s scary! But are you really considering not?”  
  
Before Phil had a chance to respond his hand tingled yet again.  
_ Are you free tomorrow?  
_ Was written in the neatest handwriting his soulmate had ever used. Underneath was a small Totoro as they knew Phil loved Totoro.  
“Say yes Phil.” PJ said while reading over his shoulder. “This is your chance.”  
Phil nodded, his hand shaking slightly when he wrote down a small  
‘Yes.’

 

~-~-~

 

His mother gave him a tight hug, “Are you sure you don’t want me to drive you?” She asked for the third time this morning.  
He rolled his eyes at her with a grin, “Positive. I want this to be an independent thing that I do.” He told her, not for the first time.  
She sighed but clearly didn’t seem to mind too much.  
Her smile was soft as she hugged him once again.  
  
“She’ll be great,” she assured him.  
He felt the familiar prickle in his chest when anyone said she. He assumed it was because you weren’t meant to know their pronouns.  
Another thing which couldn’t be written on their skin.  
“I know.” He replied with a bright grin. 

 

~-~-~

 

“What if they’re awful?” He gasped, chewing his fingernails fearfully.  
“What do you know about them?” Chris asked as they sat at their usual table at lunch, Phil was much more stressed than usual.  
“They must be left handed because they always write notes on my right arm. They know enough about nerdy stuff to be able to draw it for me. Although I can’t be sure they don’t search it up obviously. I don’t know really anything about them guys, what if it’s wrong? What if she's some bleach blonde with a bikini body who hates video games and takes one look at me and laughs? What if-”  
PJ held up a hand at him to stop.  
“You’re rambling and talking nonsense. These things don’t get it wrong ok?”

Phil took a deep breath.  
What if I’m the first?” He mumbled.  
Chris rolled his eyes, “They call you soulmates for a reason Phil. Because you’re perfect for each other. She’ll be great.” 

 

~-~-~

 

‘Kensington Gardens?’  
Phil wrote again, to confirm.  
As though expecting it, his soulmate replied with  _ Kensington Gardens at 4 :)  
_ “You right?” Chris asked as the bus approached down the street.  
“Definitely.” Phil smiled back before jumping onto the bus. His heart hammering with nerves.  
‘Can’t wait’ Phil wrote back.  
  
The bus trip was spent stressing.  
Also chatting to the lady beside him who saw him write can’t wait on his hand and questioned it.  
“You’ve never met them before?” She asked with a knowing smile, wrinkled hands folded neatly on her lap.  
Phil considered lying, but there was no point as she could clearly see a conversation written on his two hands.  
“First time.” He smiled back.  
  
She didn’t attack him with questions.  
Nor did she tell him that there was no such thing as a soulmate.  
She simply nodded and asked, “How are you feeling?”  
“I’m so excited,” he stammered and as she raised an eyebrow added, “But also terrified.”  
“You’ll be perfect for each other. You are very lucky.” 

 

~-~-~

 

He looked around the gardens, fingers twitching in his pocket. 

There were three people there:

  1. A very pretty girl with black hair who would be fine with Phil
  2. A boy with blond messy hair who was approaching the black haired girl
  3. An old man who was feeding pigeons



The blond boy wrapped his arm around black haired girl and basically stuck his tongue down her throat.  
She seemed fine with that so hopefully it wouldn’t be her.  
Though Phil wasn’t ok with it being an easily 80 year old man.  
He glanced around.  
Had they changed their mind?  
  
Just as he pulled out his pen to write a note he saw a boy walk up the path.  
He had brown chestnut hair which consisted of lots of adorable ringlets. Tanned skin which seemed to glow in the light.  
Phil watched the boy walk into the gardens before remembering why he was there.  
Soulmate.  
Seriously Phil focus.  
Where was she? 

He scribbled onto his hand.  
‘Are you on your way?’ He wrote with a badly drawn stick figure beside it.  
While waiting for the tingle he watched the people already in the park. The blond haired boy and the black haired girl were off in their own world, seemingly only interested in the lips that had been locked to theirs for the last couple of minutes.  
The old man was leaving having finished feeding the birds.  
Chestnut boy however was smiling at his hand, deep dimples puncturing each side of his face.  
He wrote something down.  
Phil’s heart skipped a beat as his hand began to tingle.  
_ Already here! Where are you? _ They wrote with a small pacman underneath.  
  
Phil took a deep breath before writing  
‘Do you by any chance have chestnut brown hair and adorable dimples?’  
The chestnut boy glanced down at his hand before looking up in shock. Eyes quickly scanning over Phil.  
He seemed to do a double take as he realised Phil was the only person without his tongue stuck down someone’s throat.  
Phil raised a hand to wave but the boy was already running towards him.  
He stopped about a metre away.  
  
Phil waited for him to speak.  
Instead the boy looked down at his hand and wrote.  
Phil felt the tingle instantaneously.  
_ Hi, just checking before I make a fool of myself.  _

Phil laughed, covering his mouth with his hand.  
“Hi.” Phil mumbled, cheeks flushed red.  
“Hi.” The boy responded, staring at his shoes.  
Phil took a deep breath.  
“Your art is amazing.”  
The boy glanced up in shock before laughing softly, “And yours is shit.”  
Phil covered his chest in mock hurt, “How dare you?” 

“I like you anyway.”  
“Good to know. Or this would be rather awkward.”  
Phil hadn’t realised they had moved closer until he was only a step away from the boy.  
  
“Your name is?” The boy asked with a smile.  
“Phil.” He replied, “You?”  
The boy smiled, “Dan.”  
“Nice to meet you Dan.”  
He gasped as Dan wrapped his arms around Phil squeezing him tightly. His body warm, a comfortable barrier against the cold air.  
“You too Phil.” He murmured into Phil’s shoulder. 

 

~-~-~

 

“Wait wait wait!” Dan held up his hands later that day, smile glittering in the light given off by the street lamps. “You like Muse?”  
Phil nodded, entranced by the dimple in Dan’s cheek. He couldn’t believe they had been talking all day, but spending time with Dan was just natural.  
They had clicked comfortably, the awkwardness evaporating after the hug Dan had given out of the blue.  
  
“Damn the soulmate thing is right you’re perfect for me.” Dan laughed, laying his head into the crook of Phil’s neck. They both stared up at the branches waving above them, reflecting the moonlight in beautiful patterns across Dan’s face.  
Phil laughed softly, “I feel obliged to tell you that I don’t like cheese.”  
Dan shot up from where they were lying down, glaring at Phil as though mortally offended.  
“What was that?” Dan asked smirking.  
He started to poke Phil wherever he could reach and Phil attempted to squirm away from him, laughing loudly.  
“I don’t… AH! Like… cheese!” He gasped between dodging pokes and laughing.  
  
Dan giggled finally relenting and wriggling back into Phil’s side.  
Their legs and arms brushing against each other in a way that made Phil’s insides squirm with happiness.  
“I still like you, just slightly less.”  
“Oi!” 

 

~-~-~

 

“What was she like!” PJ and Chris practically jumped on him.  
Phil laughed at their eagerness.  
“ _ She _ doesn’t exist.” He said closing his locker and their mouths dropped open.  
“W-what? That’s not possible she has to exist!” Chris stammered as they walked down the hall.  
Just at that moment Phil’s hand tingled.  
“See she’s writing to you now!” PJ held up Phil’s hand and Phil nodded.  
“She doesn’t exist guys.” He stopped outside his english classroom, “But  _ he _ does.”  
He walked into the classroom without another word, leaving them both gaping at him.  
  
Dan’s face on Skype was not as beautiful as in person, but the blurry pixels would have to do for now.  
“Hi!” He exclaimed, blushing a deep shade of red as Phil’s picture came into focus.  
Phil grinned when he saw the dimple create a crevice in his soulmate’s cheek.  
He waved back, “Hello! I have two people here who are sending me death glares to meet you.” Phil exclaimed, glancing up at Chris and PJ.  
Both of whom were bustling with excitement to finally meet Phil’s soulmate.  
  
Dan’s mouth dropped open in shock but he nodded, clearly flustered at the lack of warning.  
“Don’t worry,” Phil assured him as Chris and PJ slipped onto screen.  
He watched as they both examined Dan, saying their hellos.  
PJ leaned over to whisper in Phil’s ear, “He’s cute.”  
Clearly he said it too loudly as Dan turned an even darker shade of red, looking impossibly adorable as he hid behind his sweater paws.  
  
“Have you looked at Phil lately?” Dan mumbled sarcastically from behind his hands. This time it was Phil’s turn to turn into a tomato as both PJ and Chris burst out laughing and Dan poked his head out.  
Meanwhile Phil glared at his soulmate fondly, wishing he could dig a hole and die. Choosing instead to watch as Dan interacted with his two best friends, only days after they had met in real life for the first time.  
Was there a word that explained the way his chest fluttered every time Dan looked at him, his dimples poked into his cheeks.  
  
They continued to talk to each other, Dan slowly relaxing as they chatted about anime. Phil grinned as Dan began ranting about his favourite character from Free! Haru.  
Who just so happened to look exactly like Phil.  
“Holy crap you’re perfect for eachother,” Chris mumbled, Phil only just managed to pick it up and clearly so did Dan as he burst out laughing.  
He placed a hand to his heart in mock offense, “What does that say about me?” He teased Phil.  
Phil grumbled, having to force a frown on his face as Dan grinned at him, his eyes twinkling even through the shitty webcam.  
“Shut up.” He pouted and both PJ and Chris poked him teasingly. 

 

~-~-~

 

They sat hand in hand, legs dangling down from tree in the park next to Phil’s school.  
Phil watched as Dan spluttered.  
“No, I haven’t kissed anyone actually. I have a soulmate, or did you forget?” Dan grumbled, his eyes trained at the branches at his feet.  
Phil felt his heart leap as Dan rubbed his thumb along the edge of Phil’s palm. He followed Dan’s line of gaze, to the branches below them, he remembered the way they had calmed him when he had been stressed.  
“No I didn’t funnily enough. I got kissed actually, by a girl who stopped when I shoved her off me,” He explained resting his head on Dan’s shoulder.  
  
They sat in comfortable silence after that, their arms swinging between their bodies.  
Linked in the way they always had, but more warm, and solid.  
Phil closed his eyes, listening to Dan’s breathing. 

 

~-~-~

 

Jack scoffed as he approached, causing both PJ and Chris to turn and glare at him.  
“What?” He held up his hands in mock surrender, “It’s just amusing that the Seele hasn’t even kissed his soulmate yet.”  
Chris growled but PJ looked incredibly shocked at the slur. Jack had been careful up to this point not to use it in front of him.  
“I will kiss Dan when I want to,” Phil murmured, his voice laced with anger.  
  
He was planning to take Dan out on a coffee date today, and the last thing he needed was Jack’s thoughts on the matter.  
“Enjoy kissing your scum boyfriend, you’re both just a pair of filthy rats.” Jack sneered.  
Phil was on his feet the second Jack insulted Dan, his chair toppling over behind him with a loud crash.  
He grabbed Jack by the collar growling right in front of his face, “Say whatever you want about me, but never. Ever. Insult Dan again.”  
  
Jack’s eyes were wide in shock, but his mouth was set in a classic smirk.  
“Protecting the scumbag are we?” He teased and Phil saw red.  
Connecting his fist with Jack’s face he sent the boy flying across the oval.  
Chris let out a whoop, pumping his fist in the air.  
Phil was struggling not to laugh with exhilaration. If it wasn’t for the anger still pulsing in his veins, he might have joined Chris in his little victory dance. 

 

~-~-~

 

Dan’s head was resting in the crook of his neck, his eyelashes tickling Phil’s skin.  
Phil was hyperaware of every place their bodies were touching. Every breath Dan took fanned against his chin.  
They were lying on the soft grass of Kensington Gardens, their coffee cups discarded in the bin down the path.  
There was barely anyone around due to how late it was, the moon and streetlamps were their only source of light.  
Phil watched as the tree above them swayed in the light wind, every branch jostling as it did so.  
It was so peaceful.  
  
“I punched someone today,” He told Dan, still looking up at the branches above them.  
Dan sat up in shock, staring at Phil with wide eyes filled with worry for him.  
“Why?” He prompted, his lips so close and kissable Phil wanted to cry, or reach up and just kiss him, but he doubted Dan would like him to leave him without an explanation.  
He shrugged, “They called you a scumbag.” He explained softly, reaching up a hand to brush a curl out of Dan’s warm eyes.  
  
Without any other warning Dan leant down and connected their lips softly.  
His lips saying thank you gently as they brushed against Phil’s.  
Phil could feel his heart explode with butterflies, his stomach flipping and his head spinning.  
He leant up into the kiss, turning them around so they were both sitting up straighter.  
Dan tasted like vanilla and his lips were slightly chapped.  
Every time they touched Phil’s it filled his body with tingles, exactly like when Dan wrote to him except everywhere, spreading across his body like a warm blanket.  
  
“Wow,” Dan murmured when they finally pulled away, his forehead resting against Phil’s, his breath fanning against Phil’s face.  
“Wow,” Phil agreed with a smile. 

 

~-~-~

 

_ How’s my favourite boyfriend? _

Phil rolled his eyes.  
‘I hope you mean only boyfriend’ He replied with a smirk.  
The teacher started discussing the novel they were reading and Phil pretended to listen while waiting for a response.  
_Sure sure :)  If it makes you feel better_

Jack shot him a look from across the classroom.  
For once in his life, Phil didn’t care.  
‘You’re an idiot’

_ Love you too xx _

**Author's Note:**

> Also an extra thanks to my friends who I bugged about title ideas and summaries!  
> Thank you for putting up with me you guys are amazing!
> 
> You can stalk me on my tumblr at nerdydisneychild


End file.
